The Late Arrival
by Whatmane
Summary: When an unauthorized sekirei escapes into the capitol the president of MBI is pissed. He tries to track him down only to find out he is already winged and part of the game. Follow Michaelangelo and Yukari as they fight to win the sekirei plan. I'm terrible at summaries so I hope you like the story. Please read and review. Any help on what you think is needed is welcome.
1. The Beginning

The Late Arrival

On her way home from the Shinto Teito University a girl by the name of Yukari Sahashi saw a small streak of light fly across the night sky. Yukari was a curious 16 year old girl but she was extremely smart and two years ahead in studies. When she saw the light she also saw it hit close to her house and decided to go check it out. She grabbed her flashlight and her handgun just in case of emergency. When she got to the crash site no-one else was there so she decided to check it out. The "falling star" was actually a highly advanced escape pod that looked to be the top of a tower. When someone climbed out of the pod she screamed and fired 2 shots to the creature's chest. When she realized it was a man she panicked and called an ambulance. The ambulance arrived and took the man to the hospital but strangely didn't ask about the pod.

3 days later.

(?'s POV)

I awoke in a hospital bed to find that my chest hurt a little bit. 'It was probably from that girl shooting me. Good thing I put up an ice barrier on my chest.' "Hello I'm sorry that I shot you." the woman by my bed says. I realize that it was the girl from the other night. Instantly I go on the defensive and glare at her. "Here to finish the job?" I say coldly. She looks hurt and confused at my question. "What job are you talking about?" She replied with tears in her eyes. I growl angrily "Minika sent you to kill me didn't he?" "No I just thought that you were an animal and shot I didn't mean to hurt you." "Oh well I'm sorry for being a jerk I just thought Minika didn't want me escaping." "Escaping what!?" she asked surprised. "I'm a seki…" All of a sudden my body heat flared and my chest hurt and I realized that this girl was the one I was looking for. "You are the one that I'm looking for." I say weakly. And with blinding speed I jump up and hug her.

(Yukari's POV)

He jumps up and hugs me and I just melt in his arms with happiness. He is about 5', 9", has dirty blond hair, color shifting eyes' and has a well toned body. He whispers in my ear "Will you be the one for me?" Now I'm blushing like mad and without thinking I say yes. "Yes I will but what is your name?" "My name is Michelangelo." And with that he kissed me. Wings of shifting light came from his back. First they were fiery red then watery blue then electric yellow. I'm amazed at how calm he is about this. After all he did just have wings of light. "What are you?" I reply haughtily. "Sekirei #0.5 at your service now and forever my Ashikabi." He declared. "I am an alien that Minika tried to imprison within his tower but I decide to take his escape pod. Before I could get too far he shot me down with a rocket. Anyway let's go back to your place." He says. I'm blushing again. "S-so soon we just met!" I reply. He looks at me and says "When a Sekirei kisses there Ashikabi it is like an instant marriage." "Oh o-ok." I stammer. 'This day has been really weird so I think I'm just going to go with it.'

(Minaka's POV)

"So you are meaning to tell me that Sekirei .5 is already in the city and winged!" Minaka yelled furiously. "He is the Sekirei that we were keeping from joining the game because of his ultra unique powers and abilities… and you, he said while pointing at a man named Natsuo, let him escape." "All I was doing was seeing if I could wing him." Natsuo said nonchalantly. "OH YOU MEAN JUST LIKE KARASUBA WHO LEFT BEFORE YOU COULD WING HER!" roared Minaka. "I think she just went to find .5 before he could do anything." replied Natsuo. "WELL SHE FAILED YOU FUCKING IMBECILE!" "I think you're just scared he'll overthrow you before you can kill him Minaka." "I want to give you one last chance" Minaka said. "If you can bring #.5 in before the end of the day I won't take your Sekirei away from you and murder you." offered Minaka. Natsuo gasped "you wouldn't dare do such a thing!" "Watch me you idiot." said Minaka.

(Yukari's POV)

"Well here we are." I say proudly as I open the door to my penthouse. I look at Michelangelo and see that he is in awe of my home. "Helloooo is anyone in there." I say waving my hand in front of his face. He shakes his head rapidly making his shoulder length hair flip rapidly. "Sorry I was just surprised that someone so young could live in a place this expensive." he said nervously. "Well that is what happens when you play in the stock market." I say mischievously. "Can I come to your school with you tomorrow; you are an Ashikabi now so you may get attacked by other Sekirei." Michelangelo states. "I wouldn't mind but would they even allow a Sekirei to come to school? Do you have a human identity?" I ask. "No but I can make one. Do you have a pc and a printer?" "Yes they are in the other room, why." "Because I'm going to use them to make a human alias." He says as he runs off. I walk into my room to find he's already on my computer. "How did you get on that its password protected!" I yell in alarm. "It wasn't very hard to guess the password iMaSuPeRsTaR since that's also what is on your house keychain." He replies still looking at the screen. "Oh well how are you going to make an alias?" I ask. "Well I'm already done" he says. My printer starts up and prints out an ID, a drivers license, a passport, a birth certificate, and all the other legal documents needed. "That took longer than I expected though." he says.


	2. The Flames of Anger

The Flames of Anger

(Yukari's POV)

SMACK! I look up to see Michelangelo send another kid flying into the equipment in the Gym. After the incident with the printer I brought him to my school to get registered. When we got there the principal was honored to have such a student at his school. I personally think Michelangelo was just being a show off. He had joined all of my classes except one… dance class. So as I'm watching him run the Gauntlet in the Martial Arts class, I go over the schedule he got again and again. It is amazing how he got into a level 4 German class without batting an eye. He seems to be the only reason I'm still alive because when we were walking in the woods a wild wolf attacked me. I watched in terror as it descended upon me but suddenly I heard a yelp and Michelangelo had the wolf by the neck. Michelangelo then threw the canine away hard enough to hurt it but not enough to kill it. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine just a little scared." I reply shaking. Softly he grasps my chin and presses his lips to mine. The multi-colored wings erupt from his back only larger this time. As he pulls away he asks "Better?" I looked up at him smiling and said "Better.".

(?'s POV)

I sniff the wind and smell the powerful Sekirei close by. I figured I'd follow him and make him mine to play with as I please. "But what's this? Oh, he's already been winged." I frown slightly. "I'll just have to change that!" I scream.

(Michelangelo's POV)

I am disappointed that Yukari had to take dance without my protection. I really don't want her to get hurt. Suddenly there is a large explosion over by the dance room and I leap out the window and sprint to the gaping hole in the wall. I see a green haired woman holding Yukari by the neck. I scream out of anger "What are you doing you maniac?" As she turns around she drops Yukari and starts laughing. "I'm here for you .5" she says still laughing. "What would you want with me? I'm nothing more than a schoolboy." I reply nervously. "Don't make me laugh Mikey. I know who you are." "That still doesn't give you the right to go around blowing up schools." I yell furiously. She looks me in the eyes and says "Sekirei #37 Mukami and I challenge you to a duel. If you lose you will come with me and never see your Ashikabi again. But if you win I become your slave forever."

(Yukari's POV)

I heard what she said but was too dazed to object anything. I hear Michelangelo say "Sekirei .5 Michelangelo and I accept thy challenge." as the woman rushes at him he dodges but then turns to get a boot to the face. He flies back and hit's the wall but gets back up as if nothing happened. He then punches her in the face with a fire fist. After that he Spartan kicks her into a fallen I-beam. When she is struggling to get out of the rubble he runs to me and says that if I kiss him he can end this here and now. So I kiss him and the wings erupt from his back in a deep blazing crimson. He turns to her, eyes colored like fire and screams "Dragon Breath!" and blows flame from his mouth hitting her directly. When the smoke clears she is on the ground attempting to get up. She groans out in pain. I look at her face and realize that she is looking at Michelangelo with deep love in her eyes.

(Michelangelo's POV)

I slowly walk to Mukami and press my fingers to her seal. I look to Yukari for an answer and she says "Don't kill her, not yet anyway." I pick up Mukami and Yukari and I carry them back the apartment. When we arrive I set them on the couch and get them some water. When I come back they're in an intense and angry fight over who's I am. "He's mine you wretched bitch!" screams Mukami. "I'm his destined partner you deranged maniac!" "I am technically Yukari's property since she is my Ashikabi." I say loudly. Then they both look at me with that really scary shut-up look. Suddenly Mukami grabs Yukari's face and kisses her. Wings of a light green extend from her back and illuminate the apartment.

(Yukari's POV)

When I feel her lips touch mine I panic. "Y-you just kissed me!" I scream. As a million thoughts run through my head at once I see Michelangelo put her in a head lock and looks at me asking what to do with her. "Well she is my Sekirei now so she can either have her own room or can sleep in your room. I prefer the former though." When I look up again I see that she is now riding on Michelangelo's back like a cowgirl as he frantically tries to get her off of him. "Help me! She is latched onto me like a child, a really strong child!" He screams. "I love you! Let me birth your babies!" Mukami screams. Michelangelo then proceeds to scream like a little girl. He throws her off of his back and runs into his room.

(Mukami's POV)

I'm so excited! I finally get to be with my Ashikabi and hopefully I can make a family with my Mikey. After I'm shown to my room I start setting my stuff up. I decide to take a quick shower. Michelangelo walks in as soon as I'm getting out of the shower. "Dinner's ready." he says. He looks at me with a weird expression of desire and hate mixed perfectly. "Could you please rub lotion on my back, Mikey?" I ask innocently. "S-sure." he stammers. So I drop my towel and turn around. He picks up the lotion an slowly rubs it into my back. After he is done I turn around and hug him and I can feel his bulge against my stomach. He pulls away and says "I gotta go set the table." Pouting I say "Ok, but can we continue later?" He looks at me almost scared and says "Maybe but I think Yukari will be mad if we do. I'll ask at dinner."


End file.
